Man Under the Red Hood
Man Under the Red Hood is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixtieth case of the game. It is the sixth case of Berrini and the sixth and final case in Markle Metropolis. Plot A week following the New Year celebrations, the player and Luke discussed over those who were caught and imprisoned for their involvement in the heist that would potentially happen at Tremaine Enterprises. However Chief Crosby informed the duo of gunshots being heard inside the biggest bank owned by the enterprise, which led the duo to head there and find the body of Mitch Fox, six bullets piercing his chest. They went to suspect bank owner Fred Tremaine, citizen Oliver Umar, photographer Julia Cedar and mysterious man Nikolai Rodionov. Later, Imani Kayode informed the detectives that the heist gang had attacked the vault, where they found clues to suspect reindeer caretaker and now bank teller Jax Walker as well mechanic Jack Chapman. They then learned a confession from Jack before going on to arrest Fred Tremaine for Mitch's murder. The team went to arrest him when they found him smiling as he asked if they finally clicked all the pieces together. Confused, Luke asked Fred what he meant and Fred explained that he had let the heist gang go on with their plans to rob his own bank after he made them raid others for his bank and fortune to substantially grow. He explained that he wanted all of this to be a game and that he would've exposed the heist gang himself and without help from the Berrini PD, which revealed his mastermind identity. As Mitch was his informant, he was always one step ahead of the heist gang. However on the day of the heist, Mitch was caught by Fred trying to break into the vault. Betrayed, Fred chased Mitch through the bank hallways and finally shot Mitch to death inside the bank's lobby with his father's sniper rifle. As he refused to name the heist gang's leader, Fred was sentenced to life in prison for his crimes by Judge Marrakchi. Soon Nikolai offered help with dealing with the heist gang leader. They went to Fred's office where they found a secret laptop that helped Jordan reveal the messages and blueprints delivered to Oliver Umar from Fred. The team then went to Oliver's home where Oliver threatened them to leave before he set off a bomb that would demolish the house with them inside. However before Oliver could, Nikolai smacked Oliver hard in the head, rendering Oliver unconscious with a large bump on his head. The team then arrested him and sent him to trial where Judge Marrakchi gave him life in prison for his crimes. Soon Chief Crosby asked the player to help him track down Nikolai's files that he left in the bank lobby. They found it before Chief Crosby made the decision to offer Nikolai the role as criminal consultant. Nikolai then accepted the offer and promised to Chief Crosby that he would try his best to not get angry at the other team members or the suspects unless it's necessarily needed. Then Jack Chapman asked the player for assistance in helping him find his engagement ring inside the bank vault. They found the ring and gave it to Jack, who then went to propose to his girlfriend, Julia Cedar, in which Julia tearfully accepted. Finally, the team were visited by the mayor of Wandering Woods, Cassandra Ashford, who informed the team that she needed assistance in Wandering Woods where a series of natural disasters including floods and earthquakes had ravaged the district and that she needed help restoring the beautiful district of flora and fauna back to its beauty and glorious views. The team then packed up to assist Mayor Ashford in helping the rescue and restoration efforts. Summary Victim *'Mitch Fox' (found shot with six bullets to the chest) Murder Weapon *'Sniper Rifle' Killer *'Fred Tremaine' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks Dancing Queens *The suspect plays polo *The suspect knows lock picking Appearance *The suspect wears a bandage Profile *The suspect drinks Dancing Queens *The suspect plays polo *The suspect knows lock picking Profile *The suspect drinks Dancing Queens *The suspect plays polo *The suspect knows lock picking Appearance *The suspect wears a bandage Profile *The suspect drinks Dancing Queens *The suspect knows lock picking Appearance *The suspect wears a bandage Profile *The suspect drinks Dancing Queens *The suspect plays polo *The suspect knows lock picking Profile *The suspect drinks Dancing Queens *The suspect plays polo Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Dancing Queens. *The killer plays polo. *The killer knows lock picking. *The killer wears a bandage. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Bank Lobby. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Wallet, Black Glove; New Suspect: Fred Tremaine) *Interrogate Fred Tremaine about the assassination in his bank. (New Crime Scene: Fred's Office) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Phone Number) *Ask Oliver Umar about the phone number he gave to the victim. *Investigate Fred's Office. (Clues: Torn Paper, Business Card) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Mall Security Poster; New Suspect: Julia Cedar) *Ask Julia about taking photos of the victim. *Examine Business Card. (Result: Name Unraveled) *Ask Nikolai Rodionov why he gave his business card to Fred Tremaine. *Examine Black Glove. (Result: Grey Hairs) *Analyze Grey Hairs. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays polo) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Dancing Queens) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Bank Vault. (Clues: Unconscious ManWalker, Broken Plaque, Stained Toolkit) *Interrogate Jax Walker about being in the vault. (Attribute: Jax plays polo) *Examine Broken Plaque. (Result: Architect's Name) *Confront Jack Chapman about creating the vault's plans. (Attribute: Jack drinks Dancing Queens) *Examine Stained Toolkit. (Result: Yellowish-Red Substance) *Analyze Yellow Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows lock picking; New Crime Scene: Sitting Area) *Investigate Sitting Area. (Result: Fred's Firearm, Dirty Sign, Locked Phone) *Confront Fred about the firearm in the lobby. (Attribute: Fred knows lock picking, drinks Dancing Queens and plays polo) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (12:00:00) *Ask Nikolai Rodionov about the victim's threats. (Attribute: Nikolai knows lock picking and drinks Dancing Queens) *Examine Dirty Sign. (Result: Transparent Liquid) *Examine Transparent Liquid. (Result: Simple Fragrance Perfume) *Confront Oliver Umar about his sign about shooting the victim on sight. (Attribute: Oliver drinks Dancing Queens, knows lock picking and plays polo, Julia drinks Dancing Queens) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Go see Jack Chapman about his confession. (Attribute: Jack plays polo; New Crime Scene: Office Desk) *Investigate Office Desk. (Result: Torn Photo, Stained Trophy) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo Restored) *Examine Photo. (Result: Victim's Message) *Ask Julia why the victim stalked her. (Attribute: Julia knows lock picking and plays polo) *Examine Stained Trophy. (Result: Brown Goo) *Analyze Brown Goo. (09:00:00) *Confront Jax Walker about the reindeer poop on the victim's trophy. (Attribute: Jax drinks Dancing Queens, knows lock picking and plays polo) *Investigate Vault Interior. (Result: Locked Case, Box of Bullets) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Sniper Rifle) *Analyze Sniper Rifle. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Sniper Rifle; Attribute: The killer wears a bandage) *Examine Box of Bullets. (Result: Clear Liquid) *Analyze Clear Liquid. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Corrupt Beginnings (6/6). (No stars) Corrupt Beginnings (6/6) *See Nikolai Rodionov about what he wants to do. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Fred's Office. (Clue: Locked Drawer) *Examine Locked Drawer. (Result: Locked Laptop) *Arrest Oliver Umar for his crimes as the leader of the heist gang. *Investigate Bank Lobby. (Clue: Duncan's Briefcase[Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Nikolai's Files) *Offer Nikolai the position as the team's criminal consultant. (Reward: Nikolai's Jacket) *See what Jack wants help with. *Investigate Bank Vault. (Clue: Ring Box) *Examine Ring Box. (Result: Inscription) *Go with Jack Chapman to propose to Julia Cedar. *See what Mayor Cassandra Ashford needs help with. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Markle Metropolis